


Winter Cuddles and Relaxation

by SilasGheist



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasGheist/pseuds/SilasGheist
Summary: Pyro sees that Ludwig (Medic) is still working on papers in the cold room of the medical wing, and decides to pull him away from it to relax and chill for a bit.
Relationships: Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 20





	Winter Cuddles and Relaxation

Ludwig sat at his desk, finishing up the last of the reports he had to get done so there wouldn’t be any complaints from those above him. Well, he was trying to at least, his area was kept cold for sanitary reasons and there wasn’t much he could do about it. He also had a certain Pyro occasionally poking his head in, he wouldn’t have minded if his desk wasn’t littered with paperwork. “What do you want now?” He asks, his somewhat thick accent coming out as it becomes obvious how tired he is. The muffled talking seemed to pause halfway through whatever Pyro was saying, the mask was moved enough his mouth was showing. “I was wanting to let you know that there’s hot chocolate ready. Everyone’s already gone to bed too.” He smiled just a little as the taller male sets his pen down, neatening up the small stack of papers he was working on. The medics gaze goes from his desk to the doorway, a somewhat dark brow raising when he sees how Pyro was leaning against the wooden frame. “Am I taking too long or something?” came out a little low as the light smile turns into a flirtatious smirk, “no. I just think it’s cute how you always neaten things up when finished, yet still leave it messy.” Ludwig felt his cheeks tint pink as he walks over to the shorter male, “I usually do that anyways…” he pauses, taking note of how Py seemed to have their uniform a little undone at the neck. “See something you like?” He asks, the end of his mouth tilting upwards just a little more. “Yes, actually, he’s right in front of me.” The shorter of the two couldn’t hold in the slight bark of a laugh as he gets off the doorframe, walking out and leading the other down the hall. 

As they walked, he couldn’t help but notice how warm it was compared to his office. He would never admit it, that he’d much rather work on his paperwork in a warmer spot. Mostly because then he’d more than likely be working around the noisier bunch of the group and…his thoughts were cut off when he felt a tug on his sleeve, “yes?” He looked down and saw the bright green eyes looking into his own. “It’s supposed to be down time, none of the over thinking. I might just have to distract you if you keep doing that.” A soft chuckle comes from the larger male, “you say that like it’s a bad thing Py.” He purrs softly, leaning down a bit to get eye level with Pyro. Those emerald gems narrowed in a playful manner as the taller male is tugged into a room. 

It felt warmer in here and Ludwigs first instinct was to look to the fireplace that was in there, seeing the fire lit and going well made his smile just a bit. “You…did this?” Pyro nods, pulling the taller to the couch and tossing his mask onto the short table in front of it. “I figured you needed some time to relax after this week, you seemed so buried in medical paperwork that you didn’t even come out for coffee.” He rose a brow as he sat down, taking the shorter male with him. “I appreciate it…I appreciate you.” The tone in his voice was softer than it usually is, compared to when he’s on the field at least. He leans back as Pyro gets the mugs from the table in front of them, nuzzling the back of his neck when it’s close enough. 

A soft chuckle leaves Pyro as he feels the slight stubble from Ludwigs five o’ clock shadow brushing against his neck. “You should shave that later, it’ll only grow and probably get in the way of stuff.” He says softly, handing the mug to the other and taking a sip from his own. Hearing the low hum of appreciation from the medic was enough to make the smile spread. He was happy, settled in on the others lap, an arm draped around his waist and the comforting warmth against his back. This was a rare moment, with all the work they’ve been having to do, but they were more than willing to take advantage of whatever time they get to spend on break or even after the long days.   
The dark haired male sets his mug down, he liked the drink, and being by the fireplace with his Pyro was more than enough to help him settle down for the night. His shoulders felt just a bit taught but that could be dealt with later, he could tell that cuddles were more important at the moment and he won’t deny that they were nice. He wraps his other arm around and holds the other close, lightly kissing the back of his neck and smiling at the soft sigh of content from the other. Ludwig loosens his hold when Pyro leans a little to set his drink on the table, bringing him in and laying back on the couch. This moment felt so nice, his hands around the other and holding him close and the warmth he felt from it all made him drowsy. 

Pyro snuggled closer to the larger male, nuzzling his neck and letting his arms drape over his shoulders. Another sigh leaves him as he feels their hands find a spot to place themselves, on his hips. He rose a brow and looks to Ludwig, “no funny business, we’ve got the evening to relax and we are not going to have sex on this couch…” There was a long pause between them before anyone said anything, it was cute by the smaller one almost demanding the hands stay put since it was comforting, an anchor to keep him grounded and relaxed. “What do you think about getting comfier with some blankets?” He asks, looking to the other who smiles and tilts their head.   
“I am not opposed to the idea, perhaps we could get a little closer to the fireplace and finish our drinks?” The medic suggests, nuzzling his face into Pyros neck as they sit up. “I’ll be right back then Lud~” They purr a little, getting up and heading over to one of the cupboards. Ludwig couldn’t help but watch, blushing lightly as his eyes went over the others figure before lingering on his ass for a brief moment. “You know Py, we probably should’ve changed into something better for cuddles…” his voice drifts a little as he watches his husband set up their new spot before getting up and grabbing the two mugs from the table. “So, I heard we might be getting a full weekend to relax and take it easy.” A soft hum from the other was enough to make him smile as he sat down, handing him his drink and draping his free hand around his shoulder.  
“I like the sound of that babe.” Pyro hums, leaning against the taller one as he drinks more of his cocoa. “That’ll also give us more time to cuddle and spend together without being super tired~” He purrs a little bit, leaning into the hand that cups his cheek. A warm smile finds its way onto his pale features as the other shifts a bit to bring him closer. 

The two sat in comfortable silence, leaning against each other and happily sipping away at their still warm beverages. There was almost nothing more important in the world at the moment, it was just the two of them in their little space and it was damn near perfect. The fire flickered and danced and Pyro couldn’t help but watch, leaning against his husband with their arm around him. They at some point finish their drinks, the fire still going strong and the smaller of the two leaning into Ludwig and moving so he was straddling his lap. 

The red head sighs softly and nuzzles the others neck, getting himself comfortable while wrapping his arms around Ludwigs shoulders. “Comfy leibling?” He’s asked, the others thick accent helped put some emphasis on the name he was given. “Quite~” He settles into him more and kisses his cheek before lightly peppering kisses all over their face. “I am a fan of how comfy you are, and nothing is going to change that.” He leans into the warm hand that cups his face, smiling as the other kisses him. His emerald eyes fluttering closed as he leans into it, lightly pushing the taller male to the floor and laying on him. He takes his gloves off and tosses them in the general direction of the table before cupping his husbands face, tilting his own a bit to get more.

A low hum leaves him as those strong, sturdy arms bring him closer from his waist. His eyes open a little as he pouts, the other pulling away a bit and looking into his eyes with those deep chocolate orbs. “Your eyes are so wonderful to look at babe, I mean…” He pauses briefly, “so is the rest of you, but goodness. Your eyes, the way the lighting hits them just brings out how gorgeous they are.” His voice was a bit soft as he spoke, a warm smile finding itself onto his freckled face when he sees how the others face tint a pinkish red with blush. He felt really cheesy at this point but he didn’t really care because this was his husband and he would do practically anything to see that man blush almost as red as his uniform. He could tell that Ludwig was at a loss for words, in a good way of course and it made him chuckle a bit. “You know, you could easily pass as one of those stock photos or something with that expression.” He grins, biting his lip a little as he hears a hearty chuckle from the larger man.  
Ludwig couldn’t keep a straight face the longer the other looked him over, he grins, bringing the other in for another kiss. “You’re too cute, could end me one day with that.” He mutters, sighing through his nose as the smaller hands find their way into his hair and comb it out of its neatly kept style. He wasn’t mad, especially when he feels the other tug it back a little. A soft grunt leaves him as he feels the other move down a little to kiss at his now exposed neck. “Cuddles my love, remember?” He murmurs, unable to bring his voice any higher than that at the moment. “I know, but kisses are part of it.” Pyro purrs a little as he nuzzles the germans neck, softly humming a little tune before settling down again.

  
Pyro was more than happy to settle down, having one of the pillows on the floor for Ludwig and said males chest as his own was almost enough for him to fall asleep. Almost was the keyword, they were still in their uniform and on the floor, perhaps they should go back to the couch. “We should move back to the couch. I know I wanted to be closer to the fireplace but this’ll end up being uncomfortable later.” The low hum from his husband and the movement to sit up made him shift a bit, mostly to get up and grab the blankets so that they could wrap themselves up again. The taller of the two got up after Pyro, grabbing the pillow and setting on the piece of furniture before getting at least his boots and belt pouches off. 

  
He kisses the top of Pys head, laying down on the couch and opening his arms as he yawned a bit. He was tired, and so was the other. The blankets were wrapped around the both of them as they got comfy again, the shorter of them settling down onto Ludwig and kissing him before settling onto his chest again. The two of them settled down and eventually fell asleep, relaxing in their own little space and not worrying about anything the next day holds, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Has 2028 words total and took longer than i wanted to type up but goddam, it was worth it.  
> qwp


End file.
